


Dream Thieves and Daemons

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A daemon AU - portraits of the Inception team (and their mark) with their daemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Thieves and Daemons

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Below are my arguments for giving characters the daemons I did - I wanted to have a range of different animal classes and maybe not go for the most obvious daemons for some people, though please do feel free to tell me if there are any you disagree with/have better suggestions for! :)
> 
> Cobb: Red Fox (cunning, ingenious, family-oriented)  
> Ariadne: South American Coati (curious, sociable, an adorable face and clever little hands)  
> Robert: Grey Heron (solitary, elegant, regularly fly long distances)  
> Arthur: Doberman Pinscher (loyal, fearless, protective)  
> Saito: Slender Snouted Crocodile (wily, patient, dangerous, symbol of wealth)  
> Mal: Garden Tiger Moth (difficult to determine personality = non-shade Mal)  
> Yusuf: Carrion Crow (clever, opportunistic, complex problem solver)  
> Eames: Eastern Pacific Red Octopus (slippery, intelligent, creative, capable of mimicry)
> 
> Thanks go to [kenopsia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indie/pseuds/kenopsia) and [marourin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin) for their help coming up with some of these.


End file.
